Seven Seconds
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Por um toque, passam 4 dias e 7 segundos. Por ela. Participante do I chall Peter Pettigrew do Fórum 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier

**Título:** Seven Seconds

**Capa:** -

**Ship:** Peter/Lily

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** K

**Formato:** Shortfic

**Observações:** Marotos

**Link:** -

**Tema:** Desejo

**Itens:** Voldemort, Lily e Toque

**Seven Seconds**

**By Dione**

**.one.**

Enquanto caminhava pela mata, rastejante, ele se lembrava dela. Dos momentos que passaram juntos, mesmo que fosse à frente de outras pessoas. Nas festas do salão comunal de Griffyndor, nas saídas nos fins de semana para Hogsmead, nas festas de férias que James fazia em sua casa de verão... Ele tinha tantos fatos para citar, e apenas um toque dela para levar consigo. Um toque que foi tão simples, tão singelo, e que para ele foi da maior importância.

Ela tocara sua face com tanta delicadeza, tanta simplicidade, que nos primeiros instantes ele ficou em choque com a leveza daquilo. Pareciam pétalas de rosas tocando seu rosto, e ele não queria que aquele segundo acabasse nunca. Ele saberia que assim que acabasse não haveria volta, não haveria outro toque. Por mais que ele quisesse, por mais que ele desejasse outro, não haveria. Por isso ele aproveitou aquele único e tão singelo toque.

**.four.**

Seus lábios tão vermelhos e lindos, só menos belos que seus cabelos **, **que caíam lisos e resplandecentes por suas costas. Sua pele alva e pálida, mais delicada que qualquer flor que ele pudesse tocar**,** mais fina que qualquer película e tão bela quanto qualquer pôr-do-sol ao quais ela insistia em fazê-lo de companhia. Ela sabia que James não teria paciência para assistir o sol se pôr, mas ela confiava nele. Confiava em Peter para ver o pôr-do-sol junto com ela, para se encantar por aquela imagem belíssima que aparecia sobre o lago de Hogwarts nos fins de ano letivo.

- Em quatro dias, eu nunca mais verei esse pôr-do-sol, Peter. E isso me entristece tanto, me deixa tão amuada. - E então lágrimas caíram de seus olhos rubis, e brilhavam sob sua pele que recebia o restante de brilho do sol, o que a deixava mais impecavelmente bela que antes. - Me entristece saber que já não vou mais ter a segurança de Hogwarts a me ladear, que agora estou sozinha nesse mundo tão grande, com esse homem solto por aí matando tantos inocentes... - Mais lágrimas mancharam seu rosto. Ela então fixou seu olhar no meu, e mais lágrimas vertiam. Ela pegou minha mão direita e colocou sobre a sua, eu ainda mudo, vendo suas reações e expressões, totalmente maravilhado. Nunca Lily estivera assim comigo. Nunca. - E ele irá me matar também, Peter. Irá me matar por que sou uma... - Ela então soluçou, e deixou seu corpo tombar para o meu, naquele único momento de fraqueza que presenciei de Lily. - Uma sangue-ruim. - Ela então sussurrou para mi, sua voz cheia de pavor. - Vol-voldemort irá me matar por que não sou uma sangue-puro, Peter.

- Não repita essas palavras, Lily. Você tem a James, Remus e Sirius. Você tem a mim. - Engoli a seco nesta parte. Eu nunca vira Lily tão fragilizada. Sempre era forte, sempre era firme. Mas até mesmo o mais corajoso dos homens tem seu momento de fraqueza.

- Obrigada, Peter. Obrigada. - ela então tentou sorrir, tocando meu rosto. E eu desejei que o mundo parasse de girar e nos deixasse para sempre naquela cena. Ilusória e imaginativa, mas a minha cena.

Eu não deixaria Hogwarts infeliz, disso eu tinha certeza. Apenas 4 dias.

**.seven.**

Ele caminhara em minha direção, e eu ficara amuado demais para responder ou para ter qualquer reação. O medo se espalhava por cada célula do meu corpo, por cada poro e eu não conseguia contê-lo. E eu sabia que o Lorde das Trevas sentia meu medo, e por isso sorria sádico, sedento por poder. Ele então fez um aceno de varinha que me fez curvar diante de si involuntariamente. Como um rato, me calei, não fiz um som, apenas me deixei obedecer.

- Você terá sete dias para me trazer provas de sua lealdade, Rabicho. Afinal de contas, tenho que ter certeza de que suas informações são verdadeiras. E para a sua sorte, torço para que elas o sejam. - O lorde então chutou as costelas de Rabicho, o fazendo soltar um guincho de dor.

- Sim, Milorde. Em sete dias terá suas provas, e terá o sangue de James e Lily Evans correndo por suas mãos, e o de seu filho também. - Ele não sabia se queria quilo como devia representar que queria. Ele só sabia que queria viver. E queria vê-la morrer. O lorde então o chutou mais uma vez, enquanto lhe virava as costas e saía em direção às sombras da mata.

- Eu torço para que assim o seja, Rabicho. Que assim o seja.

**.time.**

Segundos, minutos, horas ou dias. Para ele já não importava. O que importava era a traição. O quanto traíra seus amigos, e por quê, afinal de contas? Por que resolvera trair James, Sirius e Remus? Por que resolveu traí-la.

Por que ela lhe deu esperanças. Vagas, sombrias, sob as margens do Lago Negro, mas lhe dera. Dera-lhe quatro dias antes da partida de Hogwarts, por apenas um segundo seu toque lhe dera esperanças. Mas ela então voltara aos braços de James momentos depois, o beijando e pensando no que fariam nas férias.

Hipócrita! Sangue-ruim imunda! Ela não merecia ser tão linda e ser tão amada. Ela não o merecia. Ela teria o que merecia, junto com James e seu pequeno filho. Ele havia cansado de ser humilhado pelos outros, de ser o excluído, o ratinho do grupo, o que a todos seguia. Ele estava cansado de ser o mais fraco. Ele, desta vez, estava ao lado do mais forte. E ele venceria.

Venceria essa doença que morava em seu peito desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, quando vira seus cabelos ruivos e seus olhos cor de esmeralda. Ele venceria essa doença, esse amor chamado Lily Evans. Ela seria derrotada pelo ódio, pela hipocrisia. Pela falsa esperança.

Ela o fizera crer no tempo, em duração. Mas agora ele esperava sete segundos. Sete segundos para o raio verde cortar aquela casa e destruir o que ele tinha dentro do peito. Sete segundos de Lily Evans. Para ela. Por ela.

**FIM**


End file.
